


Little One

by Demodae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demodae/pseuds/Demodae
Summary: Yoda's first day at the Jedi Temple. Look as old he did not.





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a response to a missing scene challenge. The scene I was given was 'Yoda's first day at the Temple'. I wracked my brain over how he'd have reacted until I realized that according to the age rules the Order seems to have, he wouldn't actually remember his first day... Originally posted at FF.N in Jan 2008

*****

"That's the new child?"

"Yes. Quite a young one, in fact."

"It'd fit in my palm."

"I understand that at his full growth the top of his head wouldn't reach your knee."

"Ah, I suppose that explains it."

The two crèche workers stared down at the tiny figure in its cradle.

"He looks like a chew toy."

"Hush. Don't you dare say that where any of the other children might hear you."

"But he does. It's the ears, the way they stick out like that."

"And as if that wasn't enough, look at the name they slapped on the poor thing."

There was a rustle of flimsy as the records were briefly consulted.

"What kind of name is that?"

"They say it's cultural."

"So is cannibalism of the dead and ritual scarring in certain backwaters of the galaxy, but that doesn't make it right."

"No argument from me. And it's not like he's going to grow up in that culture anyway."

Blankets were carefully tucked closer around the tiny body.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple, little Yoda."


End file.
